nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ootori Machi
'Character First Name' Machi 'Character Last Name' Ootori 'IMVU Username' LightFang 'Nickname (optional)' Blaze 'Age' 23 'Date of Birth' 2-7-178 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Getsugakurian 'Height' 5'11" 'Weight' 184 'Blood Type' B+ 'Occupation' Ninja (temp) 'Scars/Tattoos' It is strange that due to the many injuries this person has taken he still retains flawless skin. 'Affiliation' Getsugakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional)' "I will take you all on!" "Let's Turn Up The Heat!" 'Summoning' Pheonix - At birth, youth are given a single summoning seal for a single phoenix - one they must take great care of for the rest of their life. (can cast fire based jutsu) 'Bloodline/Clan' Ootori Clan: The clan itself was said to be formed long ago when the first of the Shinobi made summoning contracts with the most mythical of the birds - phoenixes. Those who adopted the phoenixes slowly began to adopt traits of their summons: their eyes, their fighting styles, and eventually immunity to death. As ages went on, the clan found home in Danketsugakure no Sato, their home to this day. 'Kekkei Genkai' ''fukyuu hidaruma (immortal fire body) '' The ability that the Ootori are known for - rebirth after death. Members of the clan often go to lengths in battle without fear of death for this ability, yet others take it for granted, killing themselves because of the ability. The ability itself works in a simple way: should a member of the clan die before their time, still with chakra in their system, they rise from their own ashes on a time scale of days later completely devoid of chakra. The revitalization process causes one's body to burst into flames after death, and reform from the ashes when the time comes to be reborn. This generally leaves a one to two week long recovery period for the clan member, but it is a period many take to heart. Stage 1: ''hinotiri ganrki (phoenix insight)'' 1st Stage Appearance and Abilities: '''the irises of one's eyes adapt a reddish color, taking the color of a phoenix's eye. The ability allows a general scope of thermal vision of a person or area. It is so called "Phoenix Insight" because of the ability of embers to see the heat of blood or electrical impulses lowing in general directions in an opponent's body - predicting a vague path that the one being viewed will take. '''Stage 2: ''shouidan watabane shura (incendiary feather carnage)'' 2nd Stage Appearance and Abilities: '''There is seemingly no change in the physical traits of the clan members at this level, at least until desired. When called upon, small downy feathers sprout from one's pores, rather than hair (the exception being on the scalp) which seem to radiate a heat most would feel comfortable in. Carnage ensues however, when such feathers suddenly ignite into brilliant hues of flame on a clan member's body. '''Stage 3: ''hitodama houmuru (fiery oblivion)'' 3rd Stage Appearance and Abilities: This ability is an extension of the second stage of the Kekkai Genkai, the flames that come out at will in a member being near constant, turning them into burning archons on the battlefield. Most dare not go near members of the clan with this level of proficiency of fire-based techniques, not because of the extreme heat the members put off, but the technique they can harness with such: hitodama houmuru. 'Ninja Class ' The Third Saikage 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Strength Stamina 'Weaknesses' Shurikenjutsu Kenjustu 'Chakra colour' Orange 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 20 (40) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 (10) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2 (8) '''one that has a pheonix sealed inside it the other being blank '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: 65 'Jutsu List' Kekkei Genkai Jutsu: Stage One: Pheonix Insight - When in stage one of the kekkei genkai the user can see the thermal signature of others bodies. This can also be used to se the thermal rendering of where a person is leading towards, making it easier to read a persons movements. This stage also increases the power of Fire Nature jutsu. - Rank C Stage Two: Form of the Inferno - ''In the second stage of the Kekkai Genkai, clansmen can ignite their very bodies ablaze with fire. This fire not only represents the skilled control of tire in the clan, but also the very willpower of clan members, some known to go beyond normal red and yellow flames to the realm of blue flame. In this style, clansmen openly block and redirect physical attacks, while shrugging off most of the lesser powered water and fire based Jutsu. - Rank B ''Stage Three: Blazing Column - ''The Jutsu associated with the archons of the battlefield is nothing more than a brilliant climax to their development. In a display of the clan's ability, one devotes all their chakra to making themselves into an all-consuming bonfire, destroying their body in the process. The effect of the Jutsu leaves the area that once surrounded the user (typically a 15-foot radius circle) parched, with no visible signs of life present. The only remains are a few scattered ashes, which would be the body of the user. This is a last resort jutsu that in the end ultimately kills the user. - Rank S '''Academey Jutsu:' Body Replacement - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Fuinjutsu: Fuinjustu teir 1 - Rank D Fuinjutsu teir 2 - Rank C Fuinjutsu teir 3 - Rank B Fuinjutsu teir 4 - Rank A Fire Release: ''' Flame Bullet - Rank C Great Fire Ball Technique - Rank C Pheonix Flower Jutsu - Rank C Pheonix Sage Fire Technique - Rank C Fire Clone - Rank B Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - Rank B Great Dragon Fire Technique - Rank B Running Fire - Rank B '''Wind Release: Air Bullets - Rank C Great Breakthrough - Rank C Divine Wind - Rank B Fire and Wind Collaboration Techniques: Fire Tornado - Rank A 'Allies' Danketsugakure, Masua Rinha, Haven Hyuga 'Enemies' (none) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))